A Million Little Pieces
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Robert won the election in 2008 but it cost him more than before. It cost him Kitty. During his speech he reflects on times that he regrets, how will he get her back? Rated M for sexual content and sorry for the bad summary.


**A Million Little Pieces**

**A Brothers & Sisters FanFic**

**Shot 1 of 1**

**By: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Robert never lost his bid for presidency. Instead he won. This starts with his speech and the italics are flashbacks to a time in his life he regrets and how he plans to make it right. **

"Are you running for president?"

"Why yes Ms. Walker I am, and you know what I'm gonna win."

"Good evening everyone. Senator Obama and I have already talked and I have received congratulations and talked with him about everything the both of us had to overcome in this race to get in the places that we both are tonight.

_Robert's face fell and his eyes watered. He felt a single tear rolling down his face as he watched the love of his live walk out of his life quite possibly forever. His ambition had gotten in the way and there was no turning back. The RNC was in two weeks and he had a lot to prepare for. He had no time to grieve but that's all that he wanted to do. _

_During that day's staff meetings, or debate prep or speech prep his mind wandered back to Kitty. His new communication's director was nothing like her and she didn't have the spunk so to speak. The entire office was walking on eggshells because of Kitty. Her essence still lingered in the air. _

_It was as if she'd died and her ghost haunted him. He was reminded of her, with every single step he took and it broke his heart into a million little pieces that he honestly thought he'd never be able to put them back together. _

"I would like to thank my staff and everyone in my office. I want you all to know that you have made the right choice. I intend to bring this country back to its former ways and values but it's going to take time,

_The confetti fell and he was announced the Republican candidate for the presidential nomination and he looked beside him with a look of longing and disappointment but not for someone else, for himself. Sophia and Jack were on loan from Courtney and there were two people missing from the podium. One was Kitty and the other was their unborn child. He was stupid to let his pride, and his ego and his ambition ruin it. They'd been married three months and all of a sudden he hated himself. _

_He felt all alone in a crowded room because Kitty wasn't there by his side. He knew she hated him and he couldn't blame her for any of it. He finished his speech earlier than expected. This what he wanted, it's everything he'd dreamed it to be and it didn't feel right. _

"And it's going to take help and I promise you brick by brick we are going to bring up this economy and we are going to prosper. Tonight all of my dreams have come true and I want you to know that everything you know is about to change.

_Robert threw his phone against the wall. He was angry and he was pacing. He never paced. He hadn't paced since the night before his marriage to Kitty. She'd changed her phone number and her siblings were not help. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had changed her politics. _

_He'd done everything. E-mails. Texts. Phone calls. Endless flowers. Letters. Nothing had worked after weeks of silence he still couldn't move on. He couldn't let this, her go. It was too much for him to handle. He slid down the wall his knees curling up to his chest and the tears falling. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sophia and Jack standing there watching him fall completely apart and there was nothing that they could do. _

"For those of you who encouraged me and voted for me you've mad the right decision. For those of you who doubt me you'll be surprised because I'm here to tell you that as unpredicting as things have been I promise you the next four years are going to be dedicated to hope, and to change."

As soon as he was done speaking Robert walked off the stage and hugged Jack and Sophia kissing them both on the cheek. He hugged his brother giving him a grateful smile. But, there was something missing and he knew exactly what it was: he was in Los Angeles and he was in Pasadena.

"Jas, I need you to take the kids back to your place. I've got something I've got to do." He said making a call on his way to the plane. He waited impatiently as the secret service agents boarded the plane. 'This was going to be something he'd have to get used to.' He mused.

As soon as Robert sat down he couldn't help but tap his foot out of habit and out of nervousness.

As soon as the door opened to the plane he rushed out grabbing the lilies. He drove as fast as he could and he pulled up in front of the Walker mansion as he called it once upon a time. His face lit up at the memories that had taken place there, even the bad ones because they were with Kitty.

He placed one foot in front of the other as he walked to the door. He took a deep breath and he rang the doorbell to Norah's house. He heart dropped to his stomach as the door opened. His heart dropped even more as Kitty stood there making him weak at the knees in one of her party dresses.

"Robert, what are you doing here, we're in the middle of dinner?" She asked him and he handed her the lilies and gave her a smile, which got him invited inside. Kitty opened her mouth to speak but Robert put his finger to her lips. She started to protest but he gave her that stern look that meant he was serious.

"Before you say a word I need to speak. You've written countless speeches for me and know how nervous I get when I don't have anything pre-determined or pre-written. But, I couldn't help it. I was standing up there at the convention and my mind all it did was drift back to you. Jack and Sophia saw me break down that week. They knew I missed you, hell the entire staff could tell because it was in my eyes. Kitty you took my entire heart and soul. You took everything with you when you left. I'm sorry I let my ego and my ambition and everything else get in the way but you were everything good about me Kitty. You were and you still are the love of my life and nothing can ever fill the void that you left." He finally finished and he moved forward to wipe a tear from her cheek. Before she could speak he added one last line. "I love you Kitty Walker and I'm going to do whatever it takes, no gesture is too grand for this because you're the love of my life and I can't go into this presidency without you by my side."

"I have a bone to pick Robert and right now you're going to sit here and you're going to take it and if you don't like it then we have no future." Kitty was stern and honest. He opened his mouth to speak and Kitty just silenced him. "You didn't call, you made no effort Robert. Hell you couldn't even come up with a grand gesture. You stood there and let me walk away. You didn't try to stop me because you're an egomaniac who is so selfish and ambitious that you would've done anything and since you kept Isaac on your campaign you definitely changed your values. Robert you didn't call me. You didn't even do one single grand gesture to make me stay." She finished with a tear in her eyes.

"You think I just let you walk away?" He asked practically shouting. "I didn't let you walk away. Sarah warned me about it. She said when you left for New York you were shut off and you didn't want to fight. Well we didn't fight and I let you get what you wanted and that meant giving up. Yes, I am ambitious but don't you forget that my ambition is what attracted you to me in the first place." He finished. "Oh and for the record Katherine, I called you but you're phone was off. I sent endless flowers and e-mails and text messages and letters and never got one single response. I was about to resort to a grand gesture." He bluntly added.

He'd crossed a line. He never called her Katherine, never in his life not even at their wedding until now because he was trying to get a rise out of her to get her to admit to him that she still wanted him, even if earlier wasn't an indication.

"What do you mean you wrote?" She sniped at him, which made him smile.

"I wrote you a dozen letters. I called your house but I was stonewalled after the divorce was finalized. No one would let me talk to you. Sarah and the rest of your family countless times that your cell phone had been disconnected, so I called it one night a few weeks after the convention and your phone wasn't accepting calls. The flowers had cards and they held reservations and when you didn't show up I just wanted to stop." He practically yelled.

"What kinds of flowers because my mom's been getting a lot of them she said they were from Isaac."

"Some lilies, some orchids, some roses. A few arrangements of each and they all had a letter and a card attached asking you to meet me for dinner." He walked over to her and asked, "Do you think she lied to you?" In a small reserved voice.

"I don't think it was just her. What grand gesture were you talking about?" She asked changing the subject her voice still raised.

"The one were I do the wrong thing and publicly announce that I'm still on love with my ex-wife Kitty Walker who also happens to still be the love of my life." He finished with a raised voice. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see her entire family staring at them with each member of her family ascending the stairs from youngest to oldest.

"Damn it Robert. Damn it, damn it, damn it." She yelled getting angry throwing her hands up in the air. "Why should I believe you huh?" She yelled. "Why should I drop everything and come back to you?"

"Because you need to understand something Kitty. I changed myself to get what I thought I wanted. But standing up there alone couldn't undo everything that had been done. Kitty I'm here trying to fix the biggest mistake of my life and you being so damn stubborn has got to stop." He finished and his tone lowering.

"You kept your ring on?" She asked him in a low and light tone.

He placed his hands on his hips sighed. Then he held his hand up. "The ring never came off because I couldn't move on. Sometimes I wear it on a chain around my neck and sometimes I wear it on my finger and when I wear it on my finger I feel close to you because you put it there in the first place. Kitty you can say whatever you want but this," he pointed between the two of them "isn't remotely over and you damn well know it."

"Robert, you can't just walk in here with your speech and your lilies and pour your heart out to me and tell me that you love me and essentially re-propose to me." Kitty half yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"Why not?" Was all he essentially asked expecting to get an ear full.

Kitty shut her eyes for a long moment swallowed the apple that had suddenly appeared in her throat and took a deep breath. "Because Robert, I might just say yes." She said running towards him and he took her in his arms.

He felt a spark hit them both as he put her down on the ground. He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips before kissing the pressure points on her shoulder all the way up to her ear. "I know you're all standing there." Kitty loudly murmured against his lips. "Now move it." She finally yelled to them, knowing they weren't going to move but desperately wanting them to.

"I think that we have a house all to ourselves in Santa Barbara." His whispered in her ear making chills shoot up her spine.

"I don't think we can wait that long." She said and he grinned at her, which made her weak at the knees. "Will you all please leave now, you heard all of it." She said and the family scattered to their respective places.

"If you don't want to wait that long where do you suppose we go?" He asked and she smiled.

"I have an idea." She beamed leading him up the stairs but he got impatient. Halfway up he pulled her close to him slowly unzipping her dress running his fingers along the exposed skin of her spine. His touch made her skin get chill bumps everywhere.

Kitty returned the favor by loosening his tie the rest of the way and unbuttoning his shirt and un-tucking it from his suit pants. She ran her fingers up and down his chest before biting her lip resisting the urge to take him right here on the stairs.

Before letting her desire get the best of her she grabbed his hand and pushed him in her room kicking her heels off along the way. As soon as the door shut she locked it before pulling him into her closet. The door had barely clicked in the lock before her dress was slid the rest of the way off.

Robert's lips explored her body in way he'd never imagined he'd be able to do again. He slipped her bra straps down kissing the exposed skin before unclasping it and throwing it to the side. While Robert's hands assaulted her breasts Kitty's hands practically ripped his pants off but she didn't care. As she slid his shirt down his shoulders kissing her way down his left arm and back up before their lips crashed again.

Their tongues battled for domination as Robert pressed her up against the door slowly taking off her stockings and panties. He knelt down kissing the valley in between her breasts and her stomach as he went lower she started to shiver a little, which caused him to smile.

He let his lips brush the inside of each thigh before gently blowing at her southern lips making her gasp loudly. He smiled as he kissed his way back up her body lifting her legs around his waist. He wasted no time in thrusting directly into her making her scream.

He clasped their hands above her head on the door wasting no time thrusting in and out and repeating this motion over and over again. Their lips roughly met in a bruising kiss causing them both to let out moans of pleasure in between kisses.

Kitty could've screamed right at this very moment but instead of doing that she gripped onto Robert's hands as she felt the door trying to come off the hinges. Kitty felt her body start to give in and her walls start to release.

Robert kissed her roughly again and she playfully bit his lip as he felt himself about to release. Kitty broke her grip from his hands and wrapped her hands around his neck burying her head in the crook of his neck feeling his weight pressing on her.

Kitty screamed slightly into his neck as she felt herself release and Robert releasing a few moments later. They stood there in the position they were in for a few moments before Kitty released her legs from around his waist and kissed him again.

"Definitely better than the last time we were in here." He quietly whispered in her ear causing her to smile and stifle a laugh and kissed the beads of sweat on his neck. "Marry me, again Kitty." He simply said. He didn't bother beating around the bush. He just jumped right to it with the intent of her saying yes.

"Yes Mr. President." She swiftly said and he swept her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and threw her down and getting on top of her balancing himself up with his hands. Kitty's eyes rolled back in her heads as Robert kissed her down her chin and her throat, running one of her legs against his. "Robert, we are going to wake up the entire house stop it." She said stifling a laugh.


End file.
